Ein Sack voll Flöhe
by PadBlack
Summary: Fíli freut sich. Seine Mutter bekommt ein Baby. Das wird toll! Endlich hat er jemanden, mit dem er spielen kann. Aber leider ist es nicht immer so leicht ein großer Bruder zu sein... Baby Kíli ist (manchmal) doof, aber Onkel Thorin ist der Beste! - Fíli&Kíli - Kid-Fic - Fluff


**Beta:** Wie immer vielen, lieben Dank an Bella für Kommentare, Kommata und Korrektur: ohne dich bin ich aufgeschmissen :-) Alle verbliebenen Fehler gehen auf mein Konto.

**Disclaimer:** Ich benutze Tolkiens Welt und seine Figuren für meine Fantasie und gebe sie hinterher unbeschadet wieder zurück.

* * *

**Ein Sack voll Flöhe**

„Hallo Baby, ich hab heute was gaaaanz Tolles gemacht. Soll ich's dir erzählen?" Der fünfjährige Fíli streichelte über den nackten, hochschwangeren Bauch seiner Mutter.

Dís beobachtete lächelnd, wie ihr blonder Sohn aufgeregt vor sich hin plapperte, während er vorsichtig mit seiner kleinen Hand nach dem ungeborenen Geschwister tastete. Die werdende Mutter spürte die Reaktion in ihrem Inneren kurz bevor eine Delle, wie von einer winzigen Faust, sichtbar wurde. Fíli kicherte. Das Baby war wach und bewegte sich. Der Junge hob den Kopf und strahlte seine Mutter an. „Wie lange dauert es noch, Amad? Wann kommt das Baby endlich?"

„Bald, sannidoy, nur noch ein paar Tage." Dís strich Fíli liebevoll die blonden Locken aus der Stirn. Er stellte ihr jeden Abend dieselbe Frage.

Immer wenn sie ihren Sohn ins Bett brachte, setzte sie sich eine Weile zu ihm und ließ den Jungen mit dem Ungeborenen reden. Sie schob sich dazu das weite Hemd, das sie inzwischen trug, weil nichts anderes mehr passte, soweit hoch, dass Fíli ihren nackten Bauch berühren konnte. Später sang sie ihren beiden Kindern etwas vor, während Fíli sich an sie kuschelte, die kleine Hand immer noch auf ihrem Bauch.

Kurz bevor der kleine Junge einschlief flüsterte er schläfrig: „Gute Nacht, Baby".

.~*~.

Dís und ihr Mann hatten Fíli erzählt, dass sie ein Baby bekämen und er bald ein großer Bruder sein würde, als der kleine Junge bemerkte, dass sich seine Mutter immer wieder über den Bauch strich und manchmal sogar mit ihm redete.

„Warum machst du das, Ama? Kann das Baby dich hören?" - „Ja, mein Lieber, das Baby mag es, wenn man mit ihm spricht. Du mochtest es auch, sannidoy." Die Zwergin lächelte ihren blonden Jungen an, der sie daraufhin mit großen Augen ansah. „Hört es _mich_ denn auch?" Dís nickte. „Natürlich, und es wird sich auch später, nachdem es geboren ist, an deine Stimme erinnern. Uuh", Dís presste plötzlich die Hand auf ihren gewölbten Bauch.

„Ama, was ist?"

„Das Baby ist wach. Fíli, komm, setz' dich neben mich." Sie nahm die kleine Hand ihres Sohnes und legte sie sich auf den Leib. Gleich darauf kam ein leichter Stoß aus ihrem Inneren. Fíli zuckte erschreckt zurück. „Was ist das?"

Dís lachte: „Das ist das Baby. Siehst du, es merkt, dass du da bist. Rede mit ihm."

„Hallo Baby!" Der kleine Junge kicherte fröhlich, dann drückte er einen Kuss auf den Bauch seiner Mutter.

.~*~.

Schließlich kam der Tag von Dis' Niederkunft.

Fíli schmollte.

Sie hatten ihn fortgeschickt. Er sollte nicht im Weg rumstehen, hatten sie ihm gesagt. Es könnte noch Stunden dauern, bis das Kind geboren wurde.

Der blonde Junge war doch so aufgeregt, dass das Baby kam. Endlich würde er mit ihm spielen können, nicht nur ihm etwas erzählen. Er wollte ihm doch so viel zeigen: die Kaninchen, die hinter dem Haus im Stall lebten, seine Höhle, die er sich in der Hecke gebaut hatte, die Schmiede von Adad und Onkel Thorin, die er manchmal besuchen durfte - einfach alles.

Und jetzt passte Mister Balin auf, dass er sich ja ordentlich benahm.

Selbst Onkel Thorin war heute nicht in der Schmiede, sondern wartete bei ihnen zu Hause auf das Baby.

Fíli kickte wütend Steine im Hof durch die Gegend. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schniefte. Sein Kopf war gesenkt.

Es war so ungerecht.

„Fíli, möchtest du nicht hinein kommen?" Balin rief mit ruhiger Stimme nach dem Blonden.

Dieser schüttelte trotzig den Kopf ohne aufzublicken.

Der grauhaarige Zwerg trat aus der Tür auf den Hof hinaus. Er hockte sich neben den Jungen und griff sanft nach dessen Arm, damit dieser stehen blieb.

Fíli fuhr sich mit dem freien Ärmel über die Augen und die laufenden Nase.

„Was hältst du von ein paar Keksen und einem leckeren Tee mit ganz viel Zucker und Sahne? Und danach erzähle ich dir eine Geschichte."

Fíli blickte auf.

„Kekse?" Er schniefte noch ein Mal, dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Jaaaaaa!"

Balin erhob sich und griff nach der Hand des Jungen.

„Na, dann komm mal mit."

Fíli verspeiste bereits seinen vierten Keks, als Balin einen Becher Tee vor ihm hin stellte.

„Vorsicht, er ist noch heiß."

Da wurde die Haustür mit Schwung geöffnet. Eine dröhnende Stimme rief: „BALIN! Hey Bruder, weißt du schon, dass Dís heute ihr Kind bekommt?" Der Sprecher, der glatzköpfige Dwalin, stoppte abrupt als er Fíli bemerkte, der am Küchentisch saß und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, einen angebissenen Keks in der Hand.

Balin stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und hob eine Augenbraue, als er seinem Bruder antwortete: „Natürlich weiß ich das, Bruder. Was glaubst du, warum der junge Fíli heute unser Gast ist. Sei also bitte so nett und erschrecke ihn nicht mit deinem Gebrüll!"

Kurz darauf hatte sich Fíli in der Gegenwart von Dwalin, der ihm immer ein bisschen Angst machte, wieder entspannt. Der furchteinflößende Krieger saß nun ebenfalls am Tisch und knabberte an einem Keks, den Fíli ihm verschüchtert angeboten hatte.

Balin unterdrückte ein Grinsen, während er die beiden beobachtete.

Nach ein paar weiteren Keksen erinnerte sich Fíli an die Geschichte, die Balin ihm versprochen hatte.

„Ach ja", begann er und setzte sich.

„Weißt du Fíli, vor vielen Jahren, da war ein Junge, etwas älter als du, der war ganz aufgeregt, weil seine Mutter ein Baby bekam."

„Aber Mister Balin", fiel ihm der kleine Junge ins Wort. „Meine Amad bekommt doch ein Baby."

Dwalin unterdrückte ein Lachen und Balin lächelte den Blonden freundlich an.

„Ja, Fíli, deine Amad bekommt auch ein Baby, aber damals war es meine Amad, die ein Baby bekam."

Fíli starrte den alten Zwerg mit großen Augen an.

„Soll ich fortfahren?"

Fíli nickte.

„Also, meine Amad bekam ein Baby und mein Adad war furchtbar nervös und so schickten sie mich fort, damit Verwandte in dieser Zeit auf mich aufpassten. Du siehst, mir ging es genau wie dir. Ein paar Stunden später holte mein Adad mich ab und erzählte mir, dass ich einen kleinen Bruder hätte."

„Wo ist denn dein Bruder, Mister Balin?" fragte Fíli gespannt.

Dwalin musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Balin kicherte ganz untypisch.

„Nun Fíli, dieser kleine Baby-Bruder sitzt nun mit uns am Tisch. Es ist Dwalin." Der Grauhaarige zwinkerte dem Jungen zu, dem die Kinnlade herunterklappte.

.~*~.

Fíli erwachte am nächsten Morgen in einem ihm fremden Bett. Er blickte sich unsicher um.

„Amad? Adad?" rief er, da kam auch schon Balin ins Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen, Fíli", sagte er freundlich. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Der Blonde nickte langsam, dann erinnerte er sich. „Ist das Baby noch nicht da?" fragte er zögernd.

Balin lächelte. „Doch, mein Lieber, du hast einen kleinen Bruder."

Überraschung breitete sich auf Fílis Gesicht aus, dann wurde daraus ein Strahlen. „Wo ist er? Kann ich ihn sehen?" Der Junge sprang aufgeregt aus dem Bett.

„Langsam, langsam", stoppte Balin den Blonden. „Du kannst ihn bald sehen, aber du musst dich erst anziehen und frühstücken, hörst du?"

Fíli verzog den Mund zu einem Flunsch. „Naaa guuut", war seine gedehnte Antwort.

Als der Junge in die Küche kam und auf einen der Stühle kletterte, fragte er: „Mister Balin, woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich einen Bruder habe?"

Der Ältere stellte eine Schüssel mit Haferbrei vor den Jungen und antwortete: „Dein Onkel Thorin war gestern spät noch da und hat es uns erzählt, aber weil du da schon im Bett gelegen hast, haben wir dich schlafen lassen."

Fíli seufzte auf: „Aber ich wollte doch gleich wissen, wenn das Baby da ist."

Er rührte enttäuscht in seinem Haferbrei.

Balin setzte sich neben den Jungen. „Schau mal, deine Amad und dein Bruder waren durch die Geburt erschöpft und mussten erst einmal schlafen, genau wie du. Heute seid ihr alle ausgeschlafen und ich verspreche dir, wenn du dein Frühstück aufgegessen hast, bringe ich dich gleich nach Hause."

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und Fíli hatte auch den letzten Rest Haferbrei aus seiner Schüssel heraus gekratzt.

.~*~.

Fíli war enttäuscht als er seinen Bruder Kíli zum ersten Mal sah. Er war so winzig und irgendwie zerknautscht, außerdem hatte er fast keine Haare. Er konnte auch nicht sprechen.

Wie sollte er mit Kíli spielen?

Dís interpretierte Fílis Gesichtsausdruck richtig. Sie klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze, damit dieser sich neben sie setzte. Der blonde Junge tat ihr den Gefallen und kletterte auf das große Bett. Er kuschelte sich an seine Mutter. Sie legte ihm den freien Arm um die schmalen Schultern, zog ihren älteren Sohn an sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Na Fíli, mein Lieber, bist du enttäuscht von deinem kleinen Bruder?"

Er hob den Blick und als er nickte, lächelte Dis.

„Keine Angst, sannidoy, er wird bald größer werden und dann könnt ihr zusammen spielen."

„Aber ich dachte, ich kann jetzt mit ihm spielen." Fíli zog eine Schnute.

Dís lachte leise.

„Fíli, auch du warst einmal so klein wie Kíli. Wie hättet ihr sonst Platz in meinem Bauch gehabt?"

Sie küsste Fíli erneut. Da begann Kíli quäkende Geräusche von sich zu geben, die sich bald darauf in ein Weinen verwandelten. Dís wiegte das Baby leicht im Arm, dann zog sie sich ihr weites Hemd herunter und legte Kíli an ihre Brust.

Fíli beobachtete fasziniert wie das Baby aufhörte zu weinen und zu trinken begann.

Als Dís sich Kíli später an die Schulter legte und ihm leicht auf den Rücken klopfte, gab der Junge einen überraschend lauten Rülpser von sich.

Fíli musste lachen.

Vielleicht war sein kleiner Bruder doch nicht so schlimm?

.~*~.

„Fíli, mach nicht so einen Lärm. Du weckst deinen Bruder auf. Er ist grade erst eingeschlafen", zischte Dís wütend.

Der blonde Junge ließ die Schultern hängen. Er bemerkte, wie seine Unterlippe zu zittern begann. Nein, er würde nicht weinen. Er schluckte hart, dann reckte er trotzig das Kinn nach oben und stampfte extra laut aus dem Zimmer.

„FÍLI!"

Der blonde Junge lief aus dem Haus und versteckte sich in seiner Höhle in der Hecke hinterm Haus. Er wusste, er sollte jetzt eigentlich drinnen bleiben. Es gab gleich Abendessen, aber Amad war schon wieder wütend auf ihn, wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Immer hieß es:  
Fíli, tu dies nicht.  
Fíli, tu das nicht.  
Fíli, pass auf deinen Bruder auf.  
Fíli, ärger deinen Bruder nicht.  
Fíli, sei nicht so laut.  
Fíli, benimm dich, du bist schon groß.

Dicke Tränen rollten dem Blonden über die Wangen. Wütend wischte er sie fort, aber es kamen immer mehr. In diesem Moment hasste er seinen kleinen Bruder:  
Kíli, der fast immer weinte, auch nachts und sie damit alle wach hielt.  
Kíli, der zu klein war, zu schwach, zu empfindlich, um den alle ständig einen Wirbel machten.

Fíli fragte sich, wieso er sich überhaupt darauf gefreut hatte, einen Bruder zu bekommen.

Er hatte ihm sogar seinen Lieblingsteddy geschenkt.  
Jetzt vermisste Fíli seinen Bären schmerzlich, vielleicht konnte er ihn sich einfach zurück holen?  
Er würde sagen, Kíli wollte ihn nicht. Aber dann seufzte er, natürlich würden sie ihm das nicht glauben.

Insgeheim hatte er Kíli ja gern. Wenn er lachte, schmolz Fílis Herz förmlich dahin. Und Kíli lachte oft, wenn er seinen großen Bruder sah. Wenn Ama ihnen abends eine Geschichte erzählte, legte sie das Baby neben den Blonden und der Jüngere streckte seine winzige Hand aus, um nach einem von Fílis Fingern zu greifen und diesen ganz fest zu umklammern.  
Dann hatte er seinen kleinen Bruder wirklich lieb, aber die meiste Zeit passierten einfach dumme Sachen und wenn Kíli anschließend anfing zu weinen, war Fíli wieder Schuld.

„Fíli?"

Der Junge zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er kroch tiefer in seine Höhle, zog die Knie an die Brust und presste die Augen fest zu. Der andere würde bestimmt weggehen, wenn er sich ganz still verhielt.

Fíli hörte ein Rascheln. Er öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge und sah, wie sein Onkel den Kopf zwischen den Zweigen hindurch steckte.

„Da bist du ja", sagte er freundlich.

„Geh weg", antwortete der Junge und schniefte.

„Hey", Thorin zwängte sich durch die schmale Öffnung zwischen den Zweigen und hockte sich neben seinen Neffen auf den Boden. Vorsichtig legte er ihn eine Hand auf den Kopf.

„Fíli, was ist denn?"

Fíli schluchzte auf. Thorin zog seinen Neffen auf seinen Schoß und umarmte den Blonden. Fíli klammerte sich an ihn und die Tränen flossen nun heftig.

„Sch", versuchte Thorin den Jungen zu beruhigen. „Erzähl mir, was los ist, hm?"

Fíli fühlte sich geborgen an Thorins Brust. Er schniefte ein paar Mal, dann bekam er einen Schluckauf, aber er versuchte seinem Onkel zu erklären: „A- Amad -hick- h- hat mich sch- schon wieder -hick- ange- angeschrieen -hick- i- immer h- heißt es K- Kíli -hick- hier, Kíli -hick- da", wieder ein Schniefen, „I- immer -hick- b- bin i-ich schuld." Der Junge presste das Gesicht an Thorins Brust und hickste hin und wieder.

„Ach Fíli", Thorin seufzte und strich dem Jungen sanft über den Rücken. „Ist nicht so einfach, ein großer Bruder zu sein, nicht wahr?" Fíli schüttelte den Kopf an Thorins Brust.

„Weißt du, ich war so alt, wie du, als mein Bruder geboren wurde." Er schluckte bei der Erinnerung an den toten Frerin. „Und ich mochte ihn manchmal auch überhaupt nicht, aber weißt du, ein kleiner Bruder kann etwas Wunderbares sein. Natürlich ist Kíli noch zu klein, um mit dir zu spielen, aber du wirst sehen, bald wird er dir hinterher laufen und du wirst dir wünschen, er würde dich mal in Ruhe lassen." Als Fíli aufblickte, sah er, dass Thorin ihm lächelnd zuzwinkerte. Fíli kicherte. „Und weißt du was, Fíli? Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis", er beugte sich dicht an das Ohr des Jungen und flüsterte halblaut: „Deine Mutter war ein noch viel schlimmeres Baby als Kíli." Und dann kitzelte Thorin seinen Neffen, bis dieser laut lachte.

Nach einer Weile stand Thorin vorsichtig mit Fíli auf dem Arm auf und zwängte sich ins Freie.  
„Lass uns mal schauen, was es zum Abendessen gibt."

.~*~.

„Neiiiin, Amad, Kíli soll nicht in mein Zimmer ziehen!" Fíli stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und schaute seine Mutter böse an.

Dís war grade dabei, die Sachen ihres Jüngsten in das Kinderzimmer zu räumen.

„Und wieso nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Weil... weil, das mein Zimmer ist und Kíli doof ist."

„Fíli! Jetzt hör aber auf. Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit einfach nur unmöglich." Dís konnte nur den Kopf über Fílis unerklärlichen Trotz schütteln.

Derweil robbte Kíli munter durchs Zimmer und nun geradewegs auf seinen großen Bruder zu. Der Dunkelhaarige gluckste fröhlich. Fíli machte einen Schritt zurück. „Verschwinde", zischte er den Jüngeren an. Kíli zögerte beim aggressiven Tonfall seines Bruders. Dann verzog er das Gesicht und begann zu weinen.

Dís rollte mit den Augen und seufzte: „Fíli, was sollte das jetzt wieder? Siehst du, was du angerichtet hast? Jetzt weint er schon wieder." Sie nahm Kíli auf den Arm und schaukelte ihn hin und her. Kurz darauf hatte der kleine Junge sich wieder beruhigt.

„Kíli, Kíli, Kíli", schrie Fíli plötzlich auf und auch über sein Gesicht liefen nun Tränen. „Immer geht es nur um Kíli", und damit lief der Blonde wütend aus dem Zimmer.

.~*~.

Dís fand ihren Ältesten in seinem Lieblingsversteck in der Hecke.

„Fíli?"

Keine Antwort.

„Fíli, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist. Komm bitte heraus. Ich möchte mit dir reden."

„Ich aber nicht mit dir", kam die trotzige Antwort ihres Sohnes.

Dís atmete tief ein. „Na gut, bleib halt da. Wirst du mir trotzdem verraten, was du in letzter Zeit gegen deinen Bruder hast?"

Schweigen aus der Hecke.

„Fíli", fuhr Dís fort, „du hast dich doch so auf deinen Bruder gefreut und du wolltest dein Zimmer mit ihm teilen. Was ist denn nur geschehen?"

„Jetzt will ich mein Zimmer aber nicht mehr teilen und überhaupt will ich auch keinen Bruder haben."

Dís war ratlos. Mit Fíli war offenbar nicht zu reden. Nun gut, sie musste zurück ins Haus. Kíli saß zwar sicher in seinem Laufstall, aber sie wollte den Kleinen nicht allzu lange unbeaufsichtigt lassen.

Bevor Dís sich umdrehte, sagte sie noch mit strenger Stimme: „Wenn das so ist, dann bekommst du heute Abend keinen Nachtisch und du gehst nach dem Abendessen sofort ins Bett. Heute Nacht wird Kíli noch bei deinem Vater und mir im Schlafzimmer schlafen, aber ab morgen teilst du dir dein Zimmer mit ihm. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Aus der Hecke war ein verzweifelter Wutschrei zu hören.

.~*~.

Nachdem sie Fíli nach dem Essen ins Bett geschickt hatte, saß Dís mit ihrem Mann und Thorin bei eine Tasse Tee zusammen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Fíli sich in letzter Zeit so aufführt und gegen seinen Bruder ist", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Ihr Mann nahm ihre linke Hand in seine und streichelte sie sanft. Lächelnd meinte er: „Der Kleine macht wahrscheinlich einfach grade eine Trotzphase durch. Du wirst sehen, er wird sich schon bald wieder beruhigen."

Thorin räusperte sich. „Ich weiß nicht", begann er langsam. „Ich denke, Fíli ist einfach eifersüchtig auf seinen kleinen Bruder."

„Was? Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Dís empört. „Wir behandeln ihn nicht anders als vor Kílis Geburt. Es ist doch normal, dass er auf den Kleinen Rücksicht nehmen muss. Das wusste er doch vorher."

Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine liebe Schwester, meine liebe _jüngere_ Schwester", betonte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ich denke, ich kann das besser beurteilen als du. Schließlich bin ich mit _zwei_ jüngeren Geschwistern aufgewachsen."

Thorin erhob sich, nickte seinem Schwager zu und drückte dann seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Damit verließ er die Küche.

Dís und ihr Mann blickten sich ratlos an.

.~*~.

Fíli starrte missmutig auf seinen Bruder. Dís hatte Kíli auf eine weiche Decke auf den Boden im Kinderzimmer gelegt und dem Blonden aufgetragen, auf den Jüngeren zu achten. Fíli war so weit wie möglich von ihm weggerückt und lehnte nun mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Er wagte nicht einmal, sich zu rühren. Hoffentlich fing Kíli nicht wieder an zu weinen.

Das Baby drehte suchend den Kopf hin und her. Kíli versuchte sich aufzusetzen, fiel aber immer wieder zurück auf den Rücken.

Fíli beobachtete es schadenfroh. „Na, kann der perfekte, kleine Kíli sich nicht allein hinsetzten?" fragte er gehässig. Sein Bruder drehte ihm das Gesicht zu und als er Fíli erkannte, fing er an zu strahlen und gab gurrende Laute von sich. Fíli streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, doch Kílis kleine Händchen streckten sich in seine Richtung.

„Lass das!" fuhr Fíli ihn heftig an. Das Baby erschrak und wieder einmal verzog sich sein Gesicht. Fíli stöhnte auf, noch bevor Kíli zu weinen begann.

Er versuchte es einfach zu ignorieren, aber das Geschrei des Babys nahm an Lautstärke zu.

Wahrscheinlich würde gleich wieder ihre Mutter ins Zimmer stürmen und Fíli ausschimpfen, weil er seinen Bruder geärgert hatte.

Genervt erhob sich der blonde Junge und ging zu dem Baby. Kílis Gesicht war bereits rot vom Weinen. Er hatte die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten geballt und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

Fíli gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich, dann schrie er das Baby plötzlich an: „WAS WILLST DU EIGENTLICH?"

Dem Blonden schossen heiße Tränen in die Augen und ihn überkam die ganze Wut auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Er fing an zu schimpfen: „Was willst du? Immer dreht sich alles um dich. Ich kann es keinem mehr Recht machen. Du bekommst immer alles, jetzt auch noch mein Zimmer. Amad und Adad haben dich mehr lieb als mich. Ich habe dir sogar meinen Teddy geschenkt, aber immer bist du nur am Weinen. Du bist ein blöder Bruder. Ich mag dich überhaupt nicht." Der Blonde ließ sich zu Boden fallen und saß nun weinend neben dem Baby. Er bemerkt erst gar nicht, wie still es plötzlich war. Von Kíli war nur noch ein leises Wimmern zu hören. Erschreckt blickte Fíli auf. „Kíli?"

Das Baby sah ihn mit großen, rotgeweinten Augen an. Seine Händchen reckten sich ihm entgegen.

Fíli schluckte. Warum war sein Bruder plötzlich so still?

Der Blonde starrte das wimmernde Baby an und wich langsam wieder zurück bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Kílis Weinen wurde wieder lauter je mehr Fíli sich von ihm entfernte. Immer noch griffen seine kleinen Hände in Fílis Richtung.

Plötzlich schaffte es Kílis sich auf den Bauch zu drehen und nun begann der Kleine auf seinen großen Bruder zu zu robben.

Fíli beobachtete, wie Kíli sich ihm langsam näherte. Das Weinen hatte aufgehört. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag nun darauf, den Blonden zu erreichen. Als er es fast geschafft hatte, streckte ihm Fíli langsam eine Hand entgegen und Kíli griff danach. Er bekam Fílis Zeigefinger zu fassen. Das Baby gluckste glücklich auf. Fíli seufzte leise. Dann zog er Kíli vorsichtig zu sich und setzte sich das Baby schließlich auf seinem Schoß. Kíli gab einen freudig quietschen Laut von sich. Fíli musste lächeln. Er drückte dem Baby einen Kuss auf den dunklen Haarschopf, dann streichelte er ihm sanft über den Bauch. Kíli gab gurrende Laute von sich und schmiegte sich an seinen Bruder. Fíli hielt ihn sicher umschlungen. Kílis Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, das Fíli unbewusst erwiderte. Endlich erkannte er, dass sein Bruder ihn gern hatte und vermisste. Er strich Kíli sacht über den dunklen Lockenkopf.

„Hallo Baby", flüsterte der Blonde.

.~*~.

Dís musste unbedingt nach ihren Söhnen sehen. Sie war etwas unsicher, ob sie da Richtige getan hatte, als sie die beiden allein gelassen hatte. Zwischendurch meinte sie, sie hätte Kílis Weinen gehört, jetzt aber war alles ruhig.

Leise und angestrengt lauschend ging sie die Treppe hinauf. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zum Kinderzimmer.

Ihr Blick glitt automatisch zu der Decke, auf die sie Kíli gelegt hatte.

Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf. Die Decke war leer. In einem Anflug von Panik stieß sie die Tür weiter auf. Dann sah sie ihre beiden Söhne.

Fíli saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und hatte Kíli sicher auf seinem Schoß. Der Kopf des Babys lag an der Brust seines Bruders. Fílis linke Hand streichelte Kílis Bauch, während das Baby mit beiden Händchen die Rechte fest umklammert hielt.

Das Baby schien andächtig zu lauschen, während der Blonde ihm leise eine Geschichte erzählte.

Dís lächelte.

**Ende**

Adad/Ada - Vater  
Amad/Ama - Mutter  
sannidoy - perfect boy

_Kommentare und/oder Kritik wäre(n) schön :)_


End file.
